


Afternoon of the Snorlax

by Think_Indifferently



Series: Delightfully Absurd Tales [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_Indifferently/pseuds/Think_Indifferently
Summary: A delightfully absurd tale. A piplup, a snorlax and an attempt to hang clothes to dry?! Don't miss it!





	Afternoon of the Snorlax

The afternoon had been wearing on somewhat. The sun hung lazily amongst the clouds and in the distance were the sounds of pidgeys nesting amongst the trees and oddish laughing as they played. By now I had dishes had been completed and the washing was done and it was about time to hang it all out to dry.

“Hey, Bubbles, want to play outside for a bit?” I looked back over my shoulder at my little friend, Piplup, as she jumped excitedly. I smiled as I lifted the washing basket. “Could you get the door for me?”

Bubbles chirped happily and jumped for the door handle, but there was suddenly a tremendous crashing sound from outside. We both jumped in shock and exchanged perplexed looks.

Bubbles grabbed the door handle but the door wouldn't budge. She looked up at me, appearing concerned and apologetic. I put down the washing and tried the door myself. Sure enough, it wouldn't budge.

“What happened out there,” I muttered, “how about the window?”

Bubbles jumped and ran over to the sofa, hopping up to get another look when there was another crashing sound. She fell off the sofa and I ran over to see what it was and there was a Snorlax laying in my flower garden.

“Did that Snorlax just fall into the garden?”

Bubbles nodded, looking concerned.

“There must be another one blocking the door, then. Let's try going out the front.”

We turned and before we knew it there was another crash, then another and another. I ran to the front door and it too was now blocked.

Back at the window again and, after another crash, there was a Snorlax blocking that, too.

“Where are all these Snorlax coming from?!”

Finally, with one last tremendous crash, a sleeping Snorlax fell down through the roof, crashing through the ceiling and ruining my new flat screen tv.

Bubbles and I stared, transfixed and dumbfounded.

A blue glow came down through the ceiling hole. With it floated a pokemon I'd never seen before. It was tall and vaguely humanoid in shape, but with a muscular, cat body. It was covered in a fine white fur, though with a powerful, purple coloured tail. There was an awesome, suppressive aura surrounding its presence.

I glanced nervously at Bubbles, who had hidden behind my leg.

“Sorry about the Snorlax.” The voice echoed through my head.

All the Snorlax began to glow the same soft blue and in the blink of an eye, they all flew away, along with the strange pokemon.

Bubbles and I walked forward nervously and watched as they flew away, shocked, nervous. Confused.

“What about my roof...?”


End file.
